Second thoughts (Re-Written
by KisshuObsession
Summary: This is going to have a little more work put into it. Sorry some chapters will be kinda short. I will try to make this as long as possible. Now that school is out i may be able to publish more!
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I slapped a hand over my mouth. His golden eyes glisend with tears. "Okay, Ichigo." I was terribly confused. Kisshu was, crying? I didn't mean to sound so cruel. My heart stopped when he snapped his fingers and the chimera vanished. Spirit and all. I got really panicky when he teleported out. "KISSHU!" I was petrified at what he would do.

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

That was it. Her words ebbed away at my heart. For seconds until it was gone. They stung worse than all her other rejections combined. "Okay, Ichigo." I collected the chimera, and teleported out.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

What is he doing? Why was he crying? Had I really hurt him? Why do I suddenly care? Am I? No, not possible. My heart belongs to Masaya. But why do I suddely care about Kisshu? I turned to a very red Pai. He was steaming. And then he broke. "What the fuck Ichigo? Don't you see what you do to him?! Do you know what he does after every battle?! He mopes all day because you reject him all the time! God knows what he'll do now!" Pai screamed quite loud, hurting her sensitive cat ears. I didn't know what to say. Ryou starting screaming at me as Pai came down and grabbed my shoulder. I felt a rush of air around us as I assume we teleported to his ship. I think. As soon as we landed, we heard a sob and a wincing, muffled, small scream like sound. Seconds after they ranced towards his room. I was horrified, and disgusted at what I saw. Kisshu had tear stains mixed with blood stains. There was a huge gash on his stomach and a stab wound on his shoulder. It made me shudder. "What's wrong with Kisshu?!" But those words didn't come from Ichigo. Taruto flew over to Ichigo and held her agenst the wall. He started sufficating me, my lungs ached for air. They burned, then I was suddely released. "Kisshu!" I screamed as soon as I saw the face of my savior. Pai forced him down and started healing him. Is hand glowed for a moment, then, nothing.

_**Sorry it was a super small chapter. The first few are. But it will get better I promise. And if you liked the origanal, I am sorry, but this is the replacement. I will try to upload a chapter every week, at least. Thxx for reading! Feel free to P.M me with messages.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"Pai, what did that do?" I asked with worry.

"It was supposed to heal him, but clearly that didn't work." Taruto glared at her.

"Can I do something!?" I asked.

"YOU have done enough!" Yelled Taruto. I got an idea. I took his face in my hands, and leaned down and kissed him. I slowly lowered his head into my lap as his breathing started to return. His eyes flashed open for a breif second, causing her heart to skip a beat, and she got lost in them for the mere second they were open. They then closed.

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

As I slowly drifted into conciouness I heard a awfully worried Ichigo. Why would that be? I tried to sit up, but tender arms pushed me back. I staired into Ichigo's eyes. She did the same. I was going to speak, but felt myself giving away to sleep.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"Pai, will he be okay?" I asked as I paced in my room.

"Stop pacing, he needs to rest!" Pai said sternly.

I looked up at him. "You need to care for him as I do my reserch." He took a last glance at me, then teleported out.

I noticed Kisshu waking up. He was trying to sit up. I walked over and pushed him gently down, stairing into his eyes. He wen't back to sleep.

I started thinking about school, my parents, Masaya. I don't even know if I like him anymore. But, he always needs her for something. Lately, it's always been him and me walking through the park, him complaining all the time. It became more of a thing she had to do, not something she injoyed anymore. My thoughts drifted to school. I'll just stay home. Kisshu needs me. My parents, would be a whole other story. At least they should be gone for about 4 more weeks, they are at Paris for my dads bussiness trip, but it's always like a vacation, at least to them. But them being away was a good thing because then she could take care of Kisshu, without her dad freaking out about a boy in her room. It probaly dosen't help that he is also an alien. I looked back at him. Noticing his beutiful face. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Plus he wasen't trying to kill her. That made him look almost angelic. Only, angels wear white and have human ears. His eyelids fluttered open, showing his mesmerizing eyes. Anyone could easily stare into them for hours.

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

As my eyes opened, I staired in disbelief at where I was. I had been coming here to visit far to much to mistake it. Ichigo's room. Painted pink walls, Cream dressure and closet. Pink fuzzy rug on a hard wood floor. And a bed. The sheets were white, with a pink butterfly pattern cover and pillows. Why the hell am i in Ichigo's room? She clearly hates me! Someone opened the door, and stepped in. Ichigo. I turned away. She walked over, and sat down on the bed. "Why am I here." I asked. She looked at me. Is she, crying? She still looked heavenly. Even sad like this. The way her eyes melt into you. Her cherry hair. Lets not forget it's also bubble gum colored in her sexy mew form. Her cat ears, and her tail. The many times they popped out when she was exided, or scared. Before I could speak, she pulled me into a tight hud. OH My GOD. Ichigo was hugging ME! BY CHOICE! I was doing mental high fives to myself. She was crying into my shirt. Geez. Does she love me or not? Not, of course. "Get off, you have Masaya." I said coldly. She let go, but still cryed. She walked out for a moment. She came back with Pai. "Can you please heal him. He doesn't want me to do anything." She was still crying. She walked away, and I heard her go down her steps. Pai turned to me. "Kill me Pai." I said. Ichigo wanted it. I can't fight her anyways. So Pai should just kill me. He walked over, and slapped me. Hard. "What was that for?!" Pai hit me really hard. I rubbed the spot where it burned. He forcefully pushed me down and said, "Ichigo just saved your damn life! Why would you even lisen to her when she said that?!" When it looked like he stopped, he got angryer. Is that a word? I asked myself. "KISSHU!? LISEN! Ichigo does not hate you! She wants to help you! She might have given you a chance! But guess what!? YOU PROBALY BLEW IT!" I never knew Pai could be so loud. Or angry. Or show emotion at all. Unless it was about that fish mew. "Do you know how many times she hurt ME?! NO? How many days I went to base crying!?" I yelled.

"I'm Sorry!" I turned around and saw Ichigo. She bolted down the stairs, and out the window I saw her run off towards the park. Pai was still glaring at me and said,"Did you ever think about why she rejected you?" His tone scared me. It was calm, too calm. "No?" He asked. I just looked at him.

"Maybe, because... EVERYTIME YOU SAW HER YOU WERE 'TRYING' TO KILL HER! YOU ALSO THRETEND TO KILL HER IF SHE DIDN'T GO WITH YOU! AND YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF AND SHE TAKES YOU HOME!"

"So. What." Pai looked even more angry. "SOOO, YOU HER ENEMY! THE MEWS AND RYOU COULD KILL HER IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS! AND I KNOW YOU SILL LOVE HER, SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU REJECTING HER?" I thought it over. Pai had a point. Several points actully. "I am going to heal you, and you are going to find her. Got it?" I got it but being me I had to say,"Okay, but you have to tell Fish-girl your feelings for her." He did not look happy. Finally her sighed,"Fine, i am going to heal you now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

I felt Pai pour power into me, and then he took his hand off me and said,"Go." I teleported to the park that I suspected she went to. I looked around._Where is she? _I thought to myself. Then I spotted her by the Sakura tree. I clenched my fits at what I saw. The human was next to her. He was clearly trying to comfert her, but to my pleasure without much luck. Ichigo kept pushing him away, and although she was still upset I inwardly smiled the whole time. I took the risk to get closer, and hear what they were saying. "Look Masaya, I appreciate the help, but I don't think things are working out. I am really sorry." I would have laughed at how hurt he looked, but I didn't want Ichigo to know I was spying on her. Masaya just nodded and walked away. I felt a horrible burning in my chest as Ichigo sat down on the bench. To make matters worse, it had started raining. I walked over. She has her head in her hands and her shoulders were shacking, a indication she was crying. "Ichigo?" She looked up at me. Her whole face was red and her eyes were puffy. "Oh... Hi, Kisshu." She looked away. After thinking it over, I sat down next to her. Once I relized she wasen't going to say anything more I thought it over again, and embraced her. She stiffend at first, then started sobbing into my shirt. After a while, she said something that sounded like,"Im so so sorry I hurt you! I love you I really do!" I started stroking her hair. She started making a weird noise. "Ichigo, whats that sound are you hurt or something?" She giggled,"No, thats me purring. Cats do that, and because Ryou infused me with cat genes, I purr." I let out a sigh of relief."Why don't we go back to you house. I'm getting soaked!" She giggled agian and said,"Ya, I don't think ether of us getting a cold is going to be much fun." So we teleported home.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

As we landed in my room, Kisshu stumbled a back a bit.

"Maybe you should get some more rest." I said. This time silently praying he would do as I said. To my satisfaction, he sat down and tucked himself the rest off the way. "By the way, I am staying, and you will not protest to rest until I think you are fit to leave." I turned sad at the thought of him leaving. He must have picked up on this because he smirked and said,"Whats wrong kitten? Don't want me to leave anytime soon?" I blushed a little, because it was true. "Just go to sleep, Kisshu." I turned around and walked down the stairs. I turned on the T.V. and my stomach growled. "I havent eaten sence yesterday." I mumbled. I went over to the kitchen, and looked in the fridge. I decided on some left-over chicken. I took it to the counter, and ate in silence. After that I washed the dishes and went to ckeck on Kisshu. He was still sleeping. I grabbed a book and started reading. About 3 hours later, Kisshu started stirring. "Kisshu?" I asked softly.

"Mmhm Kitten" He rubbed his eyes open, and streatched.

"You look better, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Before you ask questions, I have one for you." He replied with a smirk.

"And that is..."

"Why am I alive, and how did I get here?" I did not want to answer his question.

"Um... Pai, healed you." I hoped he would belive that.

"Yes, he did." He looked at me. "But, he did that right before I saw you at the park. That was after whatever you did that brought me back to life. So, whats the real answer?"

"Um.. Uh.. I just...

kissedyouthenpaiandItookyoubackhereandItookcareofy ourinjuriesforthemostpart."

"So, does that mean you love me?" He was still smirking. I decided to give him what he wanted.

"Yes." His ears like lifted up kinda like a dogs would, and I couldn't help but laugh. Then, he tilted his head a little, also reminded me of a dog and said,"What?" I laughed harder. THEN he pinned his ears back like a dog and yelled,"WHAT?!" I fell on the floor laughing, untill he pinned me down, and yelled," TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE LAUGHING AT!" He just starred at me like that until I calmed down(enough) to talk. "Ok, Ok, just get off." He did. He sat down on the bed, and so did I,"Its your ears! There adorible, but they reminded me of a dogs ears because they are in different possions depending on mood. You did that with your ears and it was adorible!" He did not look very pleased.

"Well I am sorry I am not a human, with normal human ears!"

"Kisshu, calm down, I love your ears!"

"Ya, I love your too." At that moment I relized my cat ears had come out.

"Nyann!" I tried to cover them up, but Kisshu grabbed my hands and said,"I love your cat ears." I blushed a little. "Geez, you sure blush a lot around me!" This just made me blush harder. "Anyway, like I asked 5 hours ago, are you hungry?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"A little, what do you have?"

"Not much, but I could make a sandwitch." I suggested.

"Ok."

"Do you wanna eat downstairs?" I asked getting up.

"Sure." He said. He got up, but was a little shakey. I helped him walk down the stairs, and had him sit down in the kitchen.

"Is strawberry jam and penut butter ok?"

"Sure." I got the sandwitches ready, and gave him and me one. We ate in silence.

I looked over at him. I felt awful as I noticed he had huge scars all over him. One across his neck and chest, And one across his lower stomach. I was the casue of all of this. I started getting teary eyed and got up, and threw mine and Kisshu's plate away. Then my phone rang. "Moshi Moshi" I almost dropped the phone. My parents were coming home earily. The would be here in about 10 mintues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

I noticed Ichigo didn't look to happy. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

"No... my parents will be here in like 10 minutes! What will I do!?" She started pacing.

"Kitten, you need to calm down." She looked at me like I came from another planet, oh wait...

"Calm down!? First, my dad is like ready to kill any boy that comes within 10 feet of me! It doesn't help that you stayed the night! And I am sorry if this sounds a little racist, but your also an alien so..." She started pacing faster. Her dad can't be that bad, plus I could easily beat him in a fight.

"Your dad can't be that bad! I mean whats he gonna do? I have swords, and I can fly and teleport! Worse comes to worse I can just fly on that fan up there."

"First, you may have swords, but using them could hurt my dad and then where would we be? Second, you can't fly or teleport because your not strong enough yet. Third, I know your really thin and all, but I don't think the fan would support you." She kept pacing for a while till she said," I guess I will just see what mom says, she is the understanding one." I shrugged and said," Well, what are we gonna do till they get back?" I asked. I didn't now what she did besides cafe work and fighting us. She shrugged and said,"Lets watch T.V." I gave her a confused look. "Whats a T.V.?" I asked. She giggled.

"You have holograms and crap, but no T.V.? Here I'll show you." She led my over to a black screen. "Is it like a computor?"

"No, you turn it on with this..." She said showing me a long black thing with buttons. One was red. She pushed it and said," And then with these..." She gestered towards the numbers and up and down buttons,"You change the channel." I looked at the screen, the pictures were moving. Like people were in there or something! I shook that thought aside. It was like a not real hologram. "Thats so cool!" I said. I never had something like this on my planet. She giggled and said," Ya, most humans have it pretty good." Most? I questioned myself. "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. She sighed,"Some don't have homes, or can't aford food. People are murdered, and other things too." She leaned her head on my . I started stroking her hair and she started purring. As she was purring we both fell asleep.

...

I woke up do find that my head was pounding and a man had me pinned agest the wall. Immeditly I tried to free myself but, I saw Ichigo crying, a older woman trying to calm her. Must be her mom. I thought. "WANNA TELL ME WHY ICHIGO WAS CRYING!?" I clamped my eyes shut, trying to rid my head of its pounding which had gotten worst. Thanks to his screaming. I honsestly had no idea Ichigo was even crying. But, before Ichigo could answer, being me I just HAD to say something."Her fault! She should have been better in bed." I looked over at Ichigo who gave me one of those are-you-asking-for-my-super-overprotective-father- to-murder-you-and-dance-on-your-grave looks. "Kisshu!" She shreiked. Her dad, then punched me in the face. Several times. I was vagely aware that Ichigo had started screaming her dad's name as I blacked out.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I woke up when warmth was ripped from me. I bolted up. Mom rushed over to me as dad was slapping Kisshu and banging his head agenst the wall to wake him up. My dad looked back to see my with tears in my eyes as I told my mom everything. He yelled," WANNA TELL ME WHY ICHIGO WAS CRYING!?"

What Kisshu said made me want to murder him, and made me think my dad would beat me to it. "Her fault! She should have been better in bed." I looked at him. He was so gonna die. Then, my dad started punching him. He also opened his wound on his lower stomach, which had only just been healed. "Kisshu!" I noticed him go limp. I ran over to my dad, and pulled him off. "Stop! YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" What I did next shocked everyone in the room. I slapped him. He looked at me in disbelif. "Ok tell me what the fuck is going on!" He yelled. I told him everything, and told him Kisshu was just trying to get a reaction from him. My mom was desperetly trying to calm dad down as I carried Kisshu to the couch. I started panicking because, looking at Kisshu, I saw nothing but brused and/or bloodstained skin. He was bleeding from his stomach wound, his neck was completely brused, he most likely had a concusion, I even think one of his wrists was broken. Or at least popped out of place. Thank god Pai decided it would be good to check up on Kisshu. He stood there with a horrifyed look on his face."WHAT HAPPENED!?" He rushed over and I said," Heal first." He immeditly did so. After he did I told him everything with my we both explained the situation. Through the whole thing my dad was steaming. My mom was the first of the two to speak,"Well, Ichigo you still have to go to school, but Kisshu will stay." My father was going to protest but mom continued,"I will make sure he is alright." She turned to Pai and asked,"Once he is better, if he is living here he will need to go to school. Can he?" Pai nodded. I observed that he kept glaring at my dad the whole time. After everthing was settled and my dad said sorry(finally) Kisshu started stirring.

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

I woke up to discover my whole bady was aching. The joke was clearly not my best,or smartest ideas . Ichigo parents were talking to Pai. Ichigo looked at me and pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but wince in pain. She instanly pulled away and said,"Sorry! And by the way, you wouldn't have this much of an ache if you didn't decide to lie to my dad to see his reaction!" She laid me back down and got up. She walked over to Pai and said something. He walked over. "Kisshu, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Taking a deep breth he then said,"Just so you know, you will be going to school onced your healed. Also, don't worry about our planet. I will be returing to heal it shortly." He walked away. Ichigo came back with a glass of water. She handed it to me and said,"Drink it, but not to fast. That would cause you to puke. And that would hurt you more." She helped me dring it. Then said,"Get some sleep its almost 11." The she kissed me on the forehead. I saw her dad glare at us out of the corner of my eye. Then she walked up the stairs.


	5. Updates

I am re-writing the upcoming chapters because my laptop was fried. Literately, he said it had burned on the inside. The chapters to this should be up within a week.


End file.
